BNHA-Land
by WinterYule
Summary: "Wait, you're telling me that you know the future?" I stopped Momo right there, "I know a possible future. Now that I exist, I'm 100% certain, we're screwed". When I died, I never expected to end up in this crazy world of superheroes and quirks. But as long as I have apple pie and coffee, I'm sure I will survive. Sort of AU. OC-Insert.
1. Of Bears, Bunnies & the All Mighty

**Yay, welcome to the first chapter of a wonderful fun adventure!**

 **I've been itching to write another OC-insert fic for a while now and after getting sucked into watching the third season of BNHA because a friend told me to hurry and catch up, I can't help but to be caught up in it again. And so, I can't help myself.**

 **I had fun writing the first chapter and have plans for the next few chapters. Even though I will try to stick to canon, I'm pretty sure that I will diverge from it because my mind likes to think up of interesting ways to mess with the story.**

 **Now that it's all out of the way, let's begin!**

* * *

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Boku No Hero Academia which is the proud work of our master of story telling, Kohei Horikoshi. All Hail, all hail. I own nothing except for my OC and OCs and the changes that is caused by her choices and existence.

* * *

 **001**

 **Of Bears, Bunnies & The Almighty **

* * *

Life is one big mystery. But as we grow older, we start to wonder less about life and letting survival take priority. Thinking about the beautiful cruel intricacies of life doesn't do much to put heavenly coffee and apple pies on my counter. And coffee and apple pies makes me one happy camper. Try and take them away from me and you'd risk getting your finger chomped off.

Many found that out the hard way.

Like I said, people generally don't think about life until something significant happens; a life changing event, an existential crisis…depression. In my case, it was dying. More specifically, it was a dying and finding myself trapped in this world.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you," He shakily held his tiny hand out to me..which I stared at it, like I had never seen a handshake before.

I reached out, movement stiff like a frozen block of ice and shook it. _Hello Izuku, I am already dead, stuck in a four year old body and found out that I'm trapped in your fictional world… and oh, I know absolutely everything about you from the past to the future, all your dreams, your fears and your insecurities and oh, congrats, you're going to be the world's number one hero…only after you suffer and break some bones first, so good luck and go beyond!_

I was spiralling. My thoughts spinning so fast in my mind that I felt sick and dizzy. I didn't even know that I was still shaking his hand until he uncomfortably pried it off and embarrassment burned my checks and I had the sudden urge to hide under the bench, burrow into the ground and never come out. This was all too much.

Closing my eyes, I couldn't help but to think back to the beginning. It was already ridiculous that a nineteen year old me woke up one day and found myself in a four year old body (did I also mention that it's not mine?) but never in a million years would I ever think I would also be trapped in the world filled with dangerous villains and crazy quirks. Now that took the cake.

How the hell did I even end up here in the first place?

I was drowning, plain and simple. Even though memories of my life was hazy but I remembered that moment so clearly like it had happened yesterday. I was falling. The water wrapped around me, pulling me deeper in it's embrace and washing the world around me in electric blue tones. Bubbles of oxygen danced to the surface, robbing my lungs of precious air, forming a trail to the surface that I can't seem to reach.

My limbs felt like they were burning and eventually I stopped struggling. Closing my eyes and accepting my fate as I sunk further.

It was pitch black and I knew I didn't have long left. The last thing I felt at that very moment was regret, regret for all the things I had done, regret for all the things I didn't do and for all the things that I never and will never get to do. _Each thought was a grain of despair as I thought my life was over. And it was._

But like they say, the universe works in unexpected ways.

Because the next time I opened my eyes, I found myself staring at the pale white ceiling and my nose slammed with the heavy smell of antiseptics, having no idea what kind of a surprise I had landed myself in and instead letting out a sigh of relief like an idiot. I was safe, sound and dry…but surprisingly sweaty like I was in a fever or something. But whatever, I was happy, I was alive and that was great. There was a lot of things I want to do-

And then, right there and then, my train of thought was shattered. Why? Because standing right there in the room with me was a furry bear in a doctor's coat and stethoscope. I stared and recoiled. _Am I hallucinating?_

Letting out a nervous laugh, I held my forehead, sweeping back strands of oily hair. Hah, that must be it. There's no way in hell I'm actually seeing a bear standing on it's own, holding a pen and scribbling down on a clipboard. _No way._ I must have swallowed too much sea water. Yep, that must be it. Who in their right minds would even let a bear in the hospital anyways?

The bear turns it's head towards the the door and opened it's mouth, "Nurse, tell the Ms. Kinjo's guardian that she has finally woken up." …in Japanese?

 _What?_ For a moment my heart and my mind stopped and was even more taken aback when a humanoid bunny wearing a nurse cap stuck her head in, nodded and replied, "Yes, Doctor." Blinking, I rubbed my eyes. Nope, bear still there.

I was losing my mind but there wasn't a chance for me to process my thoughts before pounding footsteps rushed over and a human (thank goodness! For a moment I thought I was stuck in some kind of twisted animal crossing land) burst in, pressing his arm against the doorframe, heaving and catching his breath. He looked up and I saw his face for the first time, eyes pitch black dark and hallowed rings like he haven't had proper rest in days and dishevelled dark hair framing his face.

 _Who was this person?_ I didn't know and I didn't know how to react, so I stayed frozen and unmoving…until I looked down and saw my hands and felt faint.

I'm tiny.

Staring at the chubby digits in a morbid combination of marvel and horror, a thought slowly occured to me as I was handed the first piece of a long and complicated puzzle. Maybe, I was no longer a grown as adult…but a freaking child. I peered at the bubbling stranger that towered over me, maybe his child. Sucking in a deep breath, I wanted to freak out, but for some reason or another I couldn't bring myself to go over the boiling point yet. Everything felt surreal. Pinching my wrist, I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them, hoping that this was all a dream or some kind of elaborate joke.

But nope, I was still there, still tiny….

…and confused, a human talking to a bear.

Maybe I over-panicked. It could've been because of the stress or the craziness of it all. Because honestly, I don't remember all that clearly what had happened except I blacked out.

* * *

 _Kinjo Miyuuki,_ That's who I am now.

The name rolled off my tongue like a foreign flavour. I couldn't ( _wouldn't)_ wrap my head around it. Even when the doctors or nurses called me by that name, I didn't respond. It's not my name. But there was nothing I could say or do to dispute that. In the eyes of the occupant of this world I was a four year old little girl. Nothing less, nothing more. I didn't even look like myself anymore.

Under normal circumstances, they would've thought that something was wrong with the way I was acting but maybe, just maybe…they saw me as nothing more than a little girl that had just woken up after an ordeal of being sick and nearly dying and shrug it off as a phase. And secretly, I was glad. Any help from them would only spell more trouble for me.

Doctors and nurses rolled in and out, conducting tests and being as dizzy as I was, I could only respond minimally and flatly and staring right at their faces…like a wierdo. I couldn't help it. Some of them had human faces with strange additions like horns or tails while the others were some kind of animal crossing nightmare.

All in all, I was a hundred percent sure that I was no longer in my own world.

And it was terrifying.

But the mind have strange ways of coping. Waking up in strange places and strange situations begs me to ask important questions, life questions:-

Is this heaven or is this hell? I've always pictured the afterlife as some kind of marshmallow filled heaven not a metropolis filled with Superhero Wannabes and Animal Crossing lovers. I's cool but still…I sure don't want to be walking down the dark streets in the middle of the night and cross paths with a lion man or a guy in a leopard leotard. But then again, this place has black coffee and apple pies so that may counts as heaven to me. Keep those coming and I won't complain!

Why are there so many documentary-style movies in this world? Almost all the channels I flipped through have films in news segment style that kept going on and on about villains and superheroes. And there's even one series that looked like that the life action version of My Hero Academia that focused on All Might in none other than a news segment format. Odd choice for filmmaking such a popular series but creative liberties, I guess. It felt almost so saturated and redundant that I just flip it on to let the noise drown out the silence in the room.

Why do I still pain when I pinch myself?

Why do I still have to pay for things in the afterlife? Coffee and apple pies should be free darn it!

Is this a dream or am I slowly going insane?

Honestly, there was just so many contradictions that it doesn't even make sense. And it continued to not make sense until one day, I had the bright idea of sneaking out of my hospital room and explore. Unfortunately, I had really bad sense of direction and had gotten lost. And on top of having a screwed sense of direction, I am also clumsy (curtesy of my new mini body) falling face flat onto the ground and scraping my knee. And when I looked up, all my important life questions were finally answered. Because kneeling down right in front of me was none other than a pint sized Izuku Midoriya. When he asked me was I okay, I didn't believe it. When he helped me up, I didn't believe it. But when he finally introduced himself, reality struck me like a ton of bricks followed by cement. The animal crossing humans, the town filled people in superhero costumes and the impossible things that I briefly saw but shrugged off…Suddenly, everything made perfect sense but a terrible sense of dread grew from within me.

Groaning, I slammed my forehead onto the ground, knowing how downright screwed I am.

* * *

And there starts the friendship of the undead girl and the future number one hero of all time and everyone lived happily ever after.

Just kidding, no such luck.

That was just the icing slapped on top of a slowly rotting cake. I laughed quietly to myself and fingered the band aid with prints of All Might that Midoriya placed on to my scrapped knee as the two of us sat on the bench side by side.

"What's your name?" He swing his legs and played around with toy figurine of All Might, "What do I call you?"

"…" Oh, God.

Why is my mind drawing a blank? I can't remember my own name? Well, it's not my name but even so! It begins with a Y right? No…Why am I such a forgetful klutz? Answer him before it gets weird.

Its…" The words died in my throat, a sudden realisation struck me… _I…never bothered to remember…_ "Fuck."

He stared at me, looking almost curious now. I had two options now (a) give a wild cool name and save myself until I got the time to find out what the hell my name is now or (b) burst into protest that names aren't important and curse the hell out of everything, scaring the poor kid shitless, giving him mental scars for life with the large array of curse worlds that would put even the most foul mouth sailor to shame…and possibly get kicked out of the hospital. _Choose wisely._ I stared at the green haired kid. Damn my fondness for him.

"Yui," I finally said, sighing with defeat. _Good enough._ "You can call me Yui."

Yui-chan, then. Can I call you that?" He then blushed, looking sheepish, "Ah, I forgot my manners, mum's always reminding me. Nice to meet you."

Midoriya pressed a palm onto the bench and bowed, putting me to shame. I'm always been a mannerless brat. "That's not necessary!"

"Izuku, where are you?"

"Over here mum!" Midoriya yelled out, conscious but not really conscious at keeping his voice down, "I'm over here!"

"Oh, Izuku, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Didn't I tell you to stay there while I get you some water?" Inko Midoriya appeared from the corner, voice calm and caring, a complete contrast to my mother who would yell till I was an inch to my life if I ever disappeared

on her even if it's only by a corner. And her eyes finally landed on me, "Oh…and who's this cute girl, Izuku?"

I flushed. I'm not cute. Well, not that cute…

"Her name's is Yui-chan, mum. She fell down and I went to help her."

And I'm the damsel in distress.

She joined us on the bench, sitting beside Midoriya and handed him water, "So, Yui-chan, what are you doing in the hospital, if you don't mind me asking?"

That's difficult to answer, "…I was sick, I guess?"

That was acceptable right?

And the three of us continued to chat. Somehow, her gentle smile and light demeanour set me at ease and I relaxed without even really realising. The fact that I was now trapped in another world sat at the back of my mind for the time being, but even then, things of this nature, never last long. Because before I knew it, the conversation came to an end.

"Ah, it's almost time for our doctor's appointment, Izuku. It's time to say goodbye to your new friend," Inko regarded her watch, before pulling out…a camera? What? "But first, why don't we take a picture of new meetings between new friends?"

Against Inko, I couldn't refused and I ended up in the shot with Midoriya. As she handed me the copy of the polaroid, I had to wonder, how the hell does she even do that? Normally when it comes to cameras, I would run to hills screaming. But there I was in the photo, with an awkward smile and stiff disposition. What a strange yet wonderful woman.

"Bye, Yui-chan!" Midoriya waved before running after his mother.

Now that I was finally alone, thoughts started to spill over. I stared out of the window watching the small dotted figures of people walking down the street. I'm trapped in the world of My Hero Academia. What the hell am I suppose to do with this information? Even just the thought of thinking too deeply about this, threatened to short-circuit my brain cells.

I shook my head, slapping my cheeks. Gosh, this is so ridiculous! I'll just snag some pudding and just think about it later!

Just as I finally stood up, I noticed a teddy bear holding a card suddenly sitting next to where I sat. Huh, that was weird. I didn't notice anything there before. I held it in my hand, running my fingers over it's soft fur before looking at the card with ' _Yui'_ written in cursive. It's addressed to me? Turning the card over, I scanned the words and my blood run cold.

" _Keep the future you know to yourself, if you want to live."_

I looked left and right, heart pumping out of my chest. Who wrote this and left it here? The person must still be nearby listening in if he written my name as 'Yui' instead of whatever my name was in this world. And why write something creepy like that? Maybe…it's a prank? Maybe there's some stupid kid that finds it funny to use their quirk and try to scare me? That's it.

I still felt uneasy and chuck the bear and the card into the trash can, willing myself to forget what I just saw.

I had enough problems as it was.

My eyes snapped onto the end of the corridor. Is that…a running man? I squinted. And sure enough, a figure speed across the hallway in my direction before toppling over face flat on the ground. Oh…that's why I tripped. There's a hole on the ground. Someone should really get that fixed up.

"Yuuki-chan," The man groaned, peeling his face off painfully off the ground and look at me, "You can't just run off like that from your room without telling anyone."

Huh? You're talking to me?

"It doesn't matter now. All it matters is that I found you," He slowly stood up, "Your guardian have come to pick you up for your discharge. Come on now."

Being trapped in this world doesn't give me other options. I could run far, far away but what exactly can I do to fend for myself out there? With a sigh, I followed the nurse man, dragging my steps and taking every moment I can to straighten my thoughts. Which wasn't much since my thoughts were too jumbled up to even properly decipher.

Pulling open the door to my room, I froze.

"What took you so long kid?"

My jaw dropped to the ground. Because standing right there in my room was the very same man from the other day except for one distinct differences. Gone was his civilian outfit, as his tall figure was dressed in dark clothes with long bandages wrapped loosely around his shoulders and that terrifying yellow goggles hanging around his neck. No way, I took a step back. You've got to be kidding me! Why didn't I noticed before?

Wait? What? What the fuck is going on?

.

.

.

"Fuck."

"Izuku! Where did you learn that word?"

* * *

 **After writing about apple pies and coffee, I now crave apple pies and coffee.**

 **Thank you for checking out my story. Tell me what you think so far. I'm curious.**

 **P.S (and for those who follow my other fic. Yes, yes, I know. My title is very creative ;)**


	2. The Greatest Uncle

**Hey, it's only been a few days but I had written this chapter. I might not be able to update for a while after this because my exams is getting near and I'm going to have to buckle down and focus. Of course, I will work on my fics in between times so we'll see...**

 **I'm grateful for all the comments and I've gotten more likes and bookmarks than I've expected so thank you!**

 **And as for the title haha, I was referring to the fic title "BNHA-Land" which is pretty similar to my other fic " D. Gray-Land" which was me too tired to think up of a fic title and slapping -land in everything. Although, yeah I agree, last chapter's title may not have been the most relevant to the story. I probably change it up in the future. Thanks for reading and commenting last chapter, it made me very happy that you enjoy the first chapter.**

 **And ( RyuujinHimari) yep, she definitely need to beat or at the very least keep up with everyone in UA when the time comes. For now, it's fun time for her haha.**

 **And onto the chapter!**

* * *

You would think that with all the craziness going on, the heavens would cut me a break.

Pressing myself to the corner of the car, I stared unblinkingly at the entity next to me. No matter how long I looked, I still can't believe it. But there he still sat, cross legged, arms crossed and staring into the distance. He hadn't said much since he picked me up from the hospital and even if he did, I wasn't even sure I could answer. My tongue was a little tied at the moment.

Finally, he sighed, picking up the coffee he had earlier and brought it to his lips, "Kid, you can stop staring now."

I'm sorry but I can't. I really can't.

"Are you…" I licked my lips, pressing on, "My dad or something?"

In an instant, he took a spit take, coffee spraying everywhere. Even the driver was not spared. Finally, I looked away, regarding the drops of copy with a little regret. What a waste of good coffee. Shouta Aizawa wiped his mouth and muttered an apology to the driver which only responded with a grunt. I don't think anyone would be too thrilled to be showered in spit and coffee, but fresh coffee on the other hand, now, that might be the exception. And then he turned to me, dry eyes almost bulging out as he said a single word, "No."

"Oh, thank god," I deflated, sinking into the chair with relief.

And the driver burst out laughing.

* * *

A few days passed and I started (slowly…very slowly) accepted the new reality that I found myself in. First, I was trapped in the world of My Hero Academia. Two, by some kind of twisted luck, my guardian is none other than the Erasure hero, Eraserhead. How that even happened, I haven't have the faintest clue. And three, I have a sister…Now, I almost feel bad. The kid threw herself into me the moment I stepped through the door, sending me to the ground. And to top it off, she was crying and blubbering about how she's glad that I was alright and that it was all her fault and she's sorry.

Awkwardly, I patted her back.

How else was I supposed to react? Cry along with her? My emotions are fried and my tear ducts are completely sealed off. And to top it off, a heavy thought settled in my mind. I wasn't truly her sister, just a stranger in her body. And it wouldn't bring me or her any comfort to know the truth. So, I kept my mouth shut.

She wouldn't leave my side for the rest of the day, though.

But as the next few days came, normalcy started to gain momentum.

Minori (my sister), who was two years older than me had to go to school or preschool or whatever. The point was, she had somewhere to go. And even though she was reluctant, Aizawa still managed to coax her to go and not to mention he'd still have work to do. And by the relief on his face, I could see that he couldn't get out of there fast enough. That happens when you put a hardcore introvert with a kid who wouldn't shut up (me) and a kid who wouldn't stop crying (my sister). And as they went out the door, I was all alone.

Yes, Master Plan One complete! Me-time for the win!

Running for the TV, I pulled out the remote, flicking through the televisions, finding for any treasure programs that would still be running and give me comfort and enjoyment that I was deprived of for the last few days. Watching cartoons all day would be great, ABC's not so great but I crave something more bloody…and maybe with some guts.

I had one problem: which channel was it on again?

No matter how I wrecked my brain, I couldn't remember and that just left me pressing button after button in frustration. And when I finally touch gold, something immensely frustrating happened : the door opened, and in comes a old lady with a kind face - my babysitter. Gawd, just saying that…the humiliation.

My first day alone was a ruined one.

And the pattern continued. Oh, this is the worst. Just the worst.

But it wouldn't go on for much longer. When a person is deprived of quality entertainment, they can do crazy, silly things. And that was what I did. On a day where Minori have school and Aizawa have to go to work, I climbed up to the cabinets, pulling out the spare phone he keeps around in case of emergencies, grab the spare key and high tail it out of there before the baby sitter even arrived.

Freedom at last.

Breathing in the fresh air, I slowed down, swinging my arms back and forth and stretching my limbs. Let's see, where can I go to have fun? The park? I peeked past the trees, seeing children running around and laughing. Nah, too many kids. I'm kinda curios what they have round town though. Town it is. And I walked.

Except I underestimated the fact that I was a kid. By the time I reached town, I was tired, hungry and very, very grumpy. And the worst part was that I completely forgot that I didn't have any money on me. Propping myself onto the bench, I groaned, cursing at my stupidity. I'm going to have to rest for a bit before heading back. Sitting on the bench, I started watching the people passing by, engrossed in their own conversations, feeling oddly peaceful for the first time since I realised that I was trapped in this world…

…until my stomach growled.

Oh, right, I'm hungry.

I would kill to get some coffee and apple pies now.

And an odd flash of yellow among the crowd caught my eye. I squinted, my vision on a tall french fries like hairstyle(maybe not french fries but I'm hungry. Could you blame me?) sharpened. Is that who I think it is? Is that…Present Mic? He turned slightly and I laughed. It is him!

A scheming smirk played on my lips as a brilliant idea hatched.

Pushing myself off the bench, I ran up to him.

"Mister," I pulled at his pants, putting on my most child-like expression, "I'm lost. Can you help me find my father?"

"Sure thing, kid," He knelt down to my eye level, "What do your dad look like?"

And I went and did the most brilliant and most stupid thing I ever done.

Which lead to...

"ERASERHEAD!" Hisashi Yamada slammed through the doors to the hero agency, screeching, "You didn't tell me that you have a daughter!"

Wow, way to broadcast to the whole agency. All eyes fell on me. _Yikes._ I sunk deeper into Present Mic's arms, feeling extremely self conscious and regretting my decision. Maybe I should've conned him for some apple pie and coffee right then and there instead of hatching up this plan. And in an instant, their eyes sprung towards Aizawa, jaws dropping at an alarming rate.

Aizawa glared at me silently sending the message 'I don't know what you're up to and I don't like it' which I returned with a hesitant sparkling smile.

But Present Mic is an unstoppable force.

"And a cute one at that! Why didn't you tell me? Aren't we best friends," From Aizawa's expression I could see that he thinks otherwise but Hisashi doesn't seem fazed, "Who's the lucky girl that has captured your gloomy heart? Is she a beauty? It's not Ms. Joker, is it?"

His glare was becoming more and more acidic and I sunk deeper and deeper into Hisashi arms praying for mercy, any form of mercy. Why was I so impulsive? Why couldn't I be a good girl and stayed home or even just played in the park? He's so scary when he's angry.

He stood up, and everyone freezes, "Let me make this clear, I don't have a child."

Hisashi gasped and covered my ears…badly, I could still hear everything, "How could you say that in front of your own kid? That's cold, Eraser Head! I never knew you to be so cold!"

"If you're done being silly, I'd like to have a word with my charge," And he started walking away, turning back only once.

I quickly followed, and we made our way to the tearoom, which he closed the doors and turned to me looking unamused, "What was that?"

I played with the tips of my fingers, "A miscalculation."

"And why are you here?"

"I ran away before Mrs. Kobayashi arrived…"

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" He crossed his arms, slouching over.

"I'm sorry," But it's my first day of freedom and I'm not giving up yet, "But it's not so bad isn't it?" He opened his mouth to say something but I butt in knowing that he had nothing good to say, "Uh, I'm not done yet! I'm here to make a deal! You know that Present Mic is here to see you for lunch, right? And from the looks of it, you don't seem to willing."

He was listening, that's good.

"So I proposed this, I distract him for the day and let you have a nice, peaceful and quiet lunch and day! Just think about it, quiet, peaceful, silence, just you, your lunch and your cup of tea. What do you say?"

I didn't wait for his reply, "Okay, deal? Alright." And started running.

"Uncle Present Mic!"

* * *

It's like how the saying goes, _when life gives you lemons, make lemonade._ But when you find yourself in the body of a kid, act innocent and get them to give you a treat. I couldn't help but to skip as we walked down the streets side by side, only thinking of food for my starving body and drinks to nourish my soul.

"So you're not really Eraserhead's daughter?"

"No," Sheepishly, I admitted.

"But he's taking care of you and your sister."

"Yep."

"Even though, you're in no way related to him."

"Yep, I asked."

"Huh, I never thought Eraserhead to be the kind of guy that would even agree to look after kids," He stuck his hand out in an adorable shrugging pose, "I guess you can never really know what a person's like until you find out."

"But enough of that! Let's figure out what we're going to eat!" He struck a pose, "And little lady, you choices are Katsudon, Curry Udon, Takoyaki and….Ramen!"

"No, no," I paused at Takoyaki…I kinda want some but, "No and no."

"Oh, we have a picky eater here, folks."

"Not a picky eater," I corrected him, "But have something in mind."

"But I already have a craving for Katsudon."

Got to convince him, "You want to one up Eraserhead, and be the best uncle ever in my eyes?" That got him.

"Bribe me," I grinned, "Buy me five apple pies and a strong arabica coffee every time you see me and I'll worship you for life."

* * *

"Who's the greatest?" He held me up, simba-style throwing me in the air and catching me with Aizawa standing not far behind, drinking his coffee and pretending that he didn't notice us.

"Present Mic!"

"Who's the best uncle in the world?"

"Present Mic!"

"Who's your favourite hero of all time?"

"All Might!"

"…"

Oops, I guess I messed up.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE : Are you my dad?**

"So if you're not my dad, then which one are you?" I tapped my chin, following closely behind him as we stepped out of the elevator and into the hallways of the apartment complex.

"My uncle?"

"No."

"My brother?"

"No."

"My Grunkle?"

"No."

"My niece? My nephew?" He lifted a brow.

I shrugged, shaking my head, "Well, if you're not going to tell me, I could go one forever. Ooh, I know, my kidnapper!" I snapped my fingers and the moment was perfect. A neighbour passed by and gave a sharp alarmed look at Aizawa and his unkempt appearance didn't help. I could've sworn that the guy even pulled out his phone. Oooh, he's in trouble now.

He sighed, slouching even more, "You got some problems, kid."

 _Not even an hour later, Shouta Aizawa got a knock on his door and the police sheepishly asking if he had seen any suspicious person with a kidnapped kid around. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he couldn't help but to think of what he had gotten himself into._

* * *

 **I had lots of fun writing this chapter to be honest.**

 **And for Minori, I'll have to flesh out her story and her relationship with Yui in the next few chapters. Initially, there was a scene with her but in the end it didn't work with the flow of the chapter so I have to save it. She'll also play a role in the development of Yui's quirk and she's the calmer, more logical half of Yui. Which also means that she's less trouble and if Aizawa have to pick favorites, he would pick Minori first but Yui will slowly grow onto him.**

 **With all the chaos Yui will bring, I think that Aizawa would pay her back tenfold in the future especially when it comes to trainning.**

 **Tell me what you think?**


	3. Vader's Retribution

**Hello, it's been a long.**

 **This chapter is a bit short but I enjoyed working on it. It's been quite a while since I worked on this story so it took me a while to get used to writing it again so I more or less have to warm up before I dive deeper into it. When I checked back on this fic, I'm surprised but happy that many of you liked it. I definitely plan on updating more soon.**

 **The Kursed, I'm glad you liked the introduction. Hopefully it would get even more interesting and exciting. There's definitely more antics otw ; )**

 **Sempaii, Glad you like it. Would definitely try.**

 **RyuujinHimari, Oh that certainly be interesting. It be more or less how it goes but she's gonna be more sullen about it. He definitely would handle her either way, you're right about that.**

 **Oblivious IJ, Well I did allude to him so it gotta to him! XD and Yes, he is awesome in Uncle Mode. And see you around friend! ; )**

 **Fochun, Yay! I'm glad you picked it up again though sorry for the late update. Glad that you love Dad-zawa as her pseudo-dad and guardian.**

 **Meno Melissa, Aww, I'm glad you think so. That makes me so happy. Though she would definitely meet Momo in the future.**

 **Jack Bro1, I'm glad you find that funny. She's gonna make good on that promise real soon.**

 **R.K Stryker, thank you, I'm glad you find it funny. It had me in stitches when I first write it.**

 **ChopSuzi, Yes, not even one chapter in and she already corrupted Izuku.**

 **bored411, yay, that makes me happy. Her relationship with Aizawa is my highlight when writing. Oh, he definitely knows she's strange and definitely would question it but he's probably more or less prepared and the reason for that would be revealed with time.**

 **Guest, Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm glad you like her. That really makes me happy. Sorry for the late updates but expect more soon.**

 **BrideOvAlucard, Yeshh! I've considered a few options but I love him too much and want to try writing about him. It's also fun to see how he and Yui handles each other. That makes me feel very happy : )**

 **Thanks to everyone who favourite, bookmarked and reviewed this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **003**

 **Vader's Retribution**

* * *

A rule of thumb to my future self : _do not mess with Aizawa Shouta unless you're prepared for retribution._

Pushing his buttons had been fun but I may have pushed it a bit too far. The day had started normal like a calm before the storm and I had been feeling bored again and snuck out to his workplace again. I had gotten lost many times before but little by little I had mapped the way in my head and before long I had found my way to his hero agency easily. I crossed his path, grinning widely as he spotted me.

"What are you doing here?" _Again for the third time?_ He looked completely unamused, eyes searching behind me to check if I had dragged my dear sister out on one of my adventures again. Not today!

I, on the other hand was unamused for a whole other reason- why was I so short? It was such a pain having to walk through the crowds with barely the height and weaving between the legs of adults weren't even the least bit of fun. Some didn't even have the decency to look down and make way. As a result, I get knocked down a lot. Never had I missed my old height more.

He stared down at me, waiting for an answer. I grinned, "Visiting my dear old pops," watching in deep satisfaction as his expression withered into a tired one.

"I'm not your father."

"That's what Vader said."

"…That's not what he said."

"Exactly."

Breathing out a heavy sigh, he had given up questioning as I never gave him a straight reasonable answer. It was amused though a little scary to see how his expression changes with each conundrum I presented him. However today, he was more than a little done with me. That sigh should've been my first clue.

It was a long day but we were finally going back to the apartment. I had a bounce in my step, feeling quite chipper. But then he had to ruin the moment. As fun as the last two stunts was, paying the price wasn't half as fun. Little ole me had no idea what was coming, cheerfully skipping on the way back to the apartment. And too busy sinking my teeth into delicious apple pie and sipping a cup of aromatic coffee. The day had been perfection but the winds are about to change.

"What you mean I got to go to kindergarten?" Slamming my hands on the table, I instantly regretted it, crumbling onto the table and cradling my hand.

"If you're well enough to cause trouble, you're well enough to go back school."

"What no!" I pinched my cheek and pointed at it, "I'm still recovering. Recovering!"

"It's too late to argue," He stood up, walking to his room, "You start in two days." The door shut behind him and it was final. I fell to my knees in defeat. He got me good this time.

"It's not that bad, Yuuki-chan," Minori spoke softly, patting me on the back.

I shook my head. It's going to be the absolute worst. An adult's nightmare is being anywhere near a bunch of uncontrollable screaming kids. And worst of all, I would be a kid among kids. No escape to adult conversations or _I'm tired, leave me alone, you're annoying_ excuses. It's either play or be prey. I shivered. Oh, it's going to suck majorly.

Which makes me the absolute grumpiest person alive the next day.

Stomping my way into the kitchen, I dragged the stool, scrapping it as loud and as annoyingly as I possibly can against the ground, ignoring his pointed stared and pulled open the fridge. Climbing the stool, I reached in and grabbed the jar of cold brew with both shaking hands, filling my water bottle to the brim. Grabbing the bottle, I slammed the fridge shut, glaring at any scruffy hair dude that dared stared my way (Well there's only Aizawa but still!)

"What?" I snapped, "Can't a girl get her morning coffee?"

"What kind of kid likes black coffee without sugar or milk?"

"Well this kind!" Huffing, I stuffed my water bottle into my backpack and slung it across my shoulder, stomping way way out of there. If I only have two days of freedom, I'm going to make the best of it!

"You're not properly dressed."

"I meant to do that!"

My cheeks felt hot. I can't believe that I was so unbelievably mad that I was still in my blue pyjamas and hot pink bunny slippers. If I had walked out…and anyone had seen me, I would've died of embarrassment on the spot. And oh, did I even brushed my teeth?

"One more thing," He glanced at me, looking completely serious.

"What?" I wished I never asked.

"You're not allowed to leave the apartment."

"What!" I looked longingly at the door and back at him and back at the door and back at him. Do I risk it? He can be scary when he wants to. But my days of freedom…but then again he has a face that can make even a puppy cry. Grumbling under my breath, I dropped the bag at his feet with more force than necessary and headed straight to the bathroom.

The work of a hero was more than a full time job. It wasn't long before he had to go do his hero work and he left us with Mrs. Kobayashi again. The day was painfully slow and before I knew it, night had come. And I slept in the futon makeshift in the study, tossing back and forth while Minori slept silently. The night was dark, the moon was shining and my mind was abuzz with thoughts. Some completely and utterly mind boggling like does a cake wants to be baked or the oven wants to bake the cake, while others were completely frustrating…so which come first? The chicken or the egg?

 _If a chicken lays an egg, then its an egg that will turn into a chicken. But if the chicken lays the egg then how the chicken exists without first being an egg? If the egg comes first then who laid the egg? Does the egg…_

"Screw it," I popped out of my bed, pulling the blanket around me as I ventured into the living room. It was dark but my eyes had adjusted to the limited night. I approached the holy grail of television only for my stomach to growl.

"Alright, first…something to eat," I changed course, tipping toe into the kitchen and poked into the cabinets. _Snacks, snacks, snacks…_ I rummaged the lower cabinets and pulled out a bag of crackers and a sorry can of soda. I stared at the dented can wondering how long it had stayed there. I could swear there were cobwebs. Still, I took it with me.

I was about to head back when a sudden craving struck me and I looked at the fridge. Tugging it open, I got my grubby hands on the jug of coffee, dragging it with me to the living room. Plopping down on the couch, I rummaged the corners until I found the remote and flipped through the channels. And leapt a mile into the air when blood and screams splashed across the screen. "Jackpot!" I grinned, lowering down the volume. Blood and guts here I come.

"Run! RUN you fool!" I tossed a cracker at the TV and downing coffee like downing shots as the main character decided to stand there as the axe crazy killer came closer, sharp weapon glinting! "Stab! Stab! Stab! That's what you get for not running!"

The lights turned on and I froze. Turning my head mechanically and there he was, glaring down at me, looking scarier than an ex-villain on a stabbing spree, "What do you think you're doing?"

I laugh nervously. I'm in big trouble now. I dug my hand into the packet and held a cracker to him, "Want some?"

Hs murderous aura was overpowering. I laugh nervously, I'm in big trouble now.

* * *

 **She's in trouble now, but what else is new XD. Sometimes I have to wonder if she has any self restraint at all. She's definitely sullen about going to kindergarten though. I can imagine no one is really excited to go to school. And she's not gonna like what she finds there.**

 **Bonus - I present you the reason why Aizawa was beyond irritated with Yui :**

* * *

Aizawa Shouta had never been one to like being the center of his attention. While many heroes had chased after the limelight, he himself prefers to stay in the shadows. From past experience and many, many observations, he came up with the conclusion that there was no benefits of being the center of attention other than it getting in the way. So you can imagine his irritation when the entire agency started staring at him and whispering about him as he passed them to get to his desk.

If they had just been staring, he would've been able to deal with it. Because whatever they had found interesting would soon fade and vanish like yesterday's news. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky this time.

"I never knew you had a daughter," One of his colleagues said.

"Congratulations on being a father, Eraserhead!" Another quipped, popping confetti over him, "Though, you should've told us four years ago, you sly dog."

"Who's the lucky lady?" Another grinned, invading his space and nudging him so playfully that Shouta considered tripping him just for the hell of it.

He did his best to restrain himself. He didn't become a pro hero by acting on childish instincts after-all.

"Aw, you adopted a kid. You're secretly sweet, aren't you, Eraserhead?"

This was getting ridiculous.

After his dear old friend (that he has so much desire to hit him in the nuts for all this) had burst in, carrying his charge and screaming for the entire agency to hear, he had not had a moment of peace. The rumour spread like wildfire and before the end of the day, the entire agency was buzzing about it.

And all his "I'm not the father" , "She's not my kid" , "I have no wife" and "I have no child" all but fell to deaf ears.

And it only got worse as the week went by. They didn't have to make a big fuss over rumours. But they did. And he doesn't know if they were truly ecstatic over the news (false news, he added sternly) or they were having a field day for finally finding a way of getting under his skin…and milking it for all it's worth.

He had just gone to get coffee after a patrol around town in which he caught a few petty villains along the way and was making his way back to his desk when what he saw made him froze mid step. The movement was so drastic and uncharacteristic of him that the coffee spilled over, scalding his hand. He let out a soft curse. And he was sure that it was going to leave a permanent stain on the carpet. And he wouldn't be sorry.

Because the agency deserve a little payback from what he was seeing before his eyes.

Baskets upon basket upon piles and piles of gifts, cards and gags piled high on his desk covering the entirety of it until he could no longer see the table on it.

"You're joking," He said flatly to himself.

There wasn't even a little space for him to put his coffee. This really wasn't his day. He gulped the entirety of the drink and toss the cup into the trash, regarding the confetti and streamers in it with distain.

How long are they going to keep this up? He could swore that he saw a couple of his colleague snickering behind their paperwork. They must really had a lot of time on their hands. Gloomily, he started picking apart the pile, tossing useless stuff into the ever growing trash and setting aside gifts that looked half decent. And he was about to pull out a parenting book from the pile (into the trash it goes) when the door to the agency burst open and an uncharacteristic chill ran down his back.

He had a bad feeling about this.

He slowly turned, the dread in him growing. And right there at the door was his ole longtime friend (which he really wanted to strangle. Like right now) holding not one but two of his charges. Oh no. Their eyes met and he could already feel a headache building.

"ERASERHEAD!" Hisashi Yamada screeched across the room, holding his two charges up like a pair of bear cubs, "You didn't tell me you not just got one cute daughter, but TWO!"

The entire agency went wild.

Now he's just doing that on purpose, Aizawa Shota let out a long suffering sigh. Why was he ever best friends with that idiot again?

* * *

 **And he has reached his patience quota for the month. Yui and Eraserhead better watch out!**

 **Anyways, hope you all are doing well. Tell me what you think about this chapter and I will update soon. Take care!**

 **Yule.**


End file.
